Lo que por un amigo se puede hacer
by Euran Enzan
Summary: ...en definitiva por Aldebarán, Aioria, Angello y Camus, haría todo lo que pudiera por verlos felices, en definitiva ADV. FIC DE MARIEVOLO KRURIAT (mi prima Cristina) explicación adentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Todos, este fic es de Cristy publicado en otra página. Por razones de fuerza mayor (perdió su cuenta y no sabe su mail, pues estos dos años ha estado manejando el de la universidad y no mantuvo el otro, y ahora sale que no existe xP) pues se publicarán en mi cuenta, a menos que logremos recuperar sus cuentas (cosa que dudo, creo que ya tiró los papeles con esos datos), pero well...**

**Este fic fue publicado en ssyaoi (pero el viejo, a eso del 2011) se le hará copy-paste y después lo actualizaremos, trabajaremos juntos para ello**

**Empecemos**

******Prólogo: publicado 1 de Enero del 2011 a las 12: 30 hrs, México**

Prólogo

Afrodita de Piscis veía a todos sus "invitados" no invitados, desde que fueron revividos, se formaron unos grupos ya fueran de gran tamaño o pequeños…

—Hola, Dita— dice el guardián del cuarto templo del zodiaco, Máscara Mortal o bien Death Mask, pero si querías apenarlo, lo mejor era llamarlo por su nombre: Angello.

—DM— dice el dueño del invadido templo, a modo de saludo, ¡pero vamos!, apenas y te despiertas, te arreglas un poco en tu baño y sales por leche, agua, jugo, café o algo que toque tu estomago, y ves a una bola de no deseado auto-invitados en la sala de tu templo y lo peor en la zona privada del mismo

—Buenos días, Afro— dice la voz de Aldebarán desde la cocina— Estoy preparando el desayuno— el onceavo guardián sonríe al igual que el quinto guardián, todos sonríen, parecía eso un club de los Corazones Rotos, o algo así pues ninguno tenía suerte en el amor

El primer miembro de este "club", era el que cocinaba: Aldebarán, bondadoso, fuerte, amable, comprensivo, buen consejero, buen amigo, aún mejor como confidente de tus secretos; además uno de los mejores cocineros de las doce casas, bueno con las tareas domesticas, también muy protector con sus personas importantes, casi el hombre perfecto (aunque para el resto del club, ES el Hombre Perfecto), Ahh, pero para Shura, era feo y muy grande… Si nuestro toro se enamoro de Shura, pero este está enamorado de Aioros, que ni lo pela…

El segundo miembro del peculiar "Club" es el que animaba a todos: Aioria, no era que le león no tuviera pretendientes y pretendientas sino que él ya amaba a alguien… que solo lo veía como un amigo, un muy valioso amigo. El león siempre tenía un comentario y/o anécdota que te levantaba el ánimo, además de ser el segundo mejor cocinero del Santuario entero, aunque su humor y el de DM chocaban mucho y provocaban peleas, dichas peleas se volvían momentos que eran dignos de guardar dentro de la memoria y del corazón… y el león se enamoro de su mejor amigo y vecino, Shaka (el rubio se enamoro de DM e incluso Aioria intento juntarlos pero fue cuando descubrió las penas de amor de DM y nunca volvió a intentar hacer algo así?...

El tercer miembro y el que dio el banderazo para juntarse en Piscis es: Angello, su problema era su mala manera de hablar casi con puras groserías, cosa que incomodaba tanto a los otros dorados como a los del "club", pero había a quienes en definitiva hacía enojar con esa manera de hablar y con paciencia los presentes le estaban intentando enseñar a controlar su manera de expresarse, y Aldebarán tenía la paciencia suficiente junto con Camus… al italiano le gustaba jugar malas bromas y molestar a quien le gusta, pero Mu siempre prefería alejarse de él, y eso le dolía a Angello aunque no lo demostrará con los demás, bueno solo con los miembros del "club" dejaba su máscara de sadismo, para mostrarse como alguien sensible y enamorado…

El cuarto miembro, es la parte fría y calculadora del "club": Camus, indiferente, educado, caballeroso, comprensivo y muy buen actor, pues ocultaba todas sus emociones de los demás, aunque poco a poco en el "club" se volvió mucho más expresivo y sonriente… era el único capaz de frenar las tontas confesiones que intentaban llevar a cabo su "amigos" y los traía de vuelta a la cruda realidad, y no por crueldad sino para evitar que los demás salieran dañados por no verse correspondidos, aunque les molestara a veces su visión de la realidad, los otros le hacían caso, pues confiaban en él a veces incluso más que en ellos mismos… Camus disfrutaba mucho las reuniones sorpresas (ser arrastrados po DM hasta Piscis, era divertido)… El comprensivo francés está profundamente enamorado de Milo, su amigo de la infancia, pero Milo anda de novio de Kanon y el del onceavo templo tiene la mala suerte de ser el consejero de Milo, aunque prefiere, al igual que Aioria, ver feliz a su amado que confesar sus sentimientos…

El último miembro y dueño del templo constantemente invadido por los otros miembros del "club": Afrodita, a él lo único que le interesa es que su templo sobreviva a las visitas, que para su desgracia eran, muy rutinarias para los otros cuatro. Era el que mantenía a raya a Camus con respecto a Milo y el que le hacía de pañuelo para los otros miembros, e incoherentemente, era el único entre los cinco que no estaba enamorado de nadie, de hecho a pesar de ser tan bello, no le interesaba tener pareja de momento, si fuera por él se muere virgen. Pero, ¿si se muere quien consolaría a los otros cuatro e impediría que se suicidasen?, bueno, a pesar de decir lo contrario, los otros eran los únicos en el Santuario que le dirigían la palabra con familiaridad y tampoco lo veían con miedo o incomodidad, y por ello y solo por ellos cuatros, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por seguir viéndolos reír con él, escuchar sus peleas, llantos, pésimos chistes, anécdotas infantiles y comer lo que les preparaban con toda su amistad, además de los regalos que cada cumpleaños se hacían, o los pequeños detalles que dejaban una gran huella en su corazón, pues con ello demostraban que a pesar de no parecer hacer caso a lo que les decía de pasada, realmente lo hacían… en definitiva por Aldebarán, Aioria, Angello y Camus, haría todo lo que pudiera por verlos felices, en definitiva…

Fin del Prólogo


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: publicado 22 de Enero del 2011 a las 11:36 hrs, México**

**Capitulo 1 Por que siempre hay que ser precavido**

El templo de Piscis tenía una atmosfera tranquila, eran las dos de la tarde y el dueño del templo de nueva cuenta falto al entrenamiento, gracias al cielo la señorita Saori era muy amable y dulce y prefería dejarlo decidir cuando él estuviera listo…

—Buenas tardes— la voz tímida de Jabu de Unicornio, interrumpe el descanso del Caballero de Oro (estar leyendo tranquilamente una novela), Afrodita alza la vista y ve al chico curioso, pues como la mayoría lo evitaba, en especial los de bronce, Afrodita sinceramente no esperaba ver al joven de 14 años retorciendo sus manos y con la mirada baja, Afrodita traga saliva, si el niño parecía a punto de declarársele…

—Buenas tardes, Unicornio— le contesta algo nervioso, pero disimulándolo

—Esto… Usted es… amigo del señor Aldebarán, ¿cierto?— le pregunta más sonrojado pero viéndolo a los ojos. Afrodita asiente levemente curioso, sintiendo cierto alivio al escuchar el nombre de Aldebarán— Es… que… verá… yo…— el sonrojo aumenta en las mejillas de Jabu y Afrodita se levanta

—Unicornio, ¿gustas de tomar asiento?— le pregunta al verlo temblar como una hoja, el niño asiente y caminando casi como con miedo se sienta en el sofá donde antes estaba Afrodita— Ahora, me quieres preguntar sobre Aldebarán, ¿no?— le pregunta con una leve sonrisa, intentando tranquilizar al niño

—Así es, señor— le dice bajando el rostro, Afrodita lo ve

—Pregunta, te contestaré todo lo que pueda y sepa de Aldebarán— le dice, el niño lo ve y dice en un susurro

—El señor Aldebarán… ¿por qué esta tan triste últimamente?— Afrodita lo ve sorprendido

—Eso es complicado…— dice desviando su mirada cielo de los ojos esmeralda oscuros, ambos se quedan en silencio

—El señor Aldebarán es muy amable con todos…— dice Jabu con una leve sonrisa

—Aldebarán es una persona de muy buenos sentimientos— concuerda Afrodita, y Jabu dice nerviosamente

—Me ayuda a entrenar— Afrodita lo ve curioso— Me agrada, desde que lo conocí y por eso me gustaría ayudarlo si él tiene problemas o necesita quien lo escuche— le dice

—Intenta hablarlo con él— le dice y con un suspiro añade— La respuesta a tu pregunta es algo muy personal para él, por lo que no me puedo dar el lujo de divulgar esa información y yo…— Jabu se levanta y con una reverencia le dice

—Lo comprendo, no necesita disculparse— se levanta y añade—…me gustaría que nos ayudase a entrenar también, señor— le dice sonriendo inocentemente con su sonrojo menos notorio— Ah, me acabo de acordar que dentro de cuatro días, la señorita Saori va dar una fiesta en el salón principal— el niño se rasca la nuca apenado

—Oh, entonces nos veremos ahí, Unicornio— le dice y Jabu asiente riendo

—Con permiso, señor— y se va corriendo, Afrodita suspira y se dirige a la cocina para empezar a cocinar la comida, pues a como era Angello, tendría a esos cuatro en su templo después del entrenamiento y tampoco era tan cínico (como Angello) para que Aldebarán o Aioria cocinará cuando él no había hecho más que leer cómodamente y platicar con Unicornio…

Camus descansaba junto con Hyoga, Shaka, Aioros, Shiryu, Dohko, Mu y Angello, el entrenamiento estaba por terminar y mientras veía como Milo entrenaba junto a Aioria, dejaba su mente volar… imaginándose en un lugar más frío con Milo muy cerca de él y sus labios a punto de tocar los propios…

—Maestro— la voz de Hyoga lo hace regresándolo a la realidad, un poco sonrojado por perderse en sus pensamientos

—No prestaba atención, ¿me podrías repetir lo que dijiste?— le pregunta y el Cisne le dice con una sonrisa

—Los Marinos de Poseidón van a venir, al igual que cuatro espectros de Hades, a la fiesta de Saori— le dice y suspira— Isaac, vendrá— añade algo nervioso y melancólico

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien— le dice enternecido por el recuerdo de sus alumnos, como los quería, casi como hermanos menores— Tendremos una larga plática los tres— añade, Hyoga lo ve y dice escandalizado

—No he hecho nada malo— Camus lo ve con una expresión más cálida pero sin llegar a sonreír

—Pero tenemos que aclarar algunas situaciones— Hyoga asiente

—Ahg— Angello bosteza con muy poca educación, y tanto Mu como Saga, que se había acercado, lo ven con desaprobación— Tengo hambre— dice y ve a Camus— Oye, Cubito Mayor, ¿Qué crees que este cocinando Dita?— Camus lo ve con el ceño un poco fruncido

—No me digas así, Máscara— le pide tranquilamente, Aioros les ve con una sonrisa tierna, había personas que nunca cambiaban y esperaba sinceramente que Máscara fuera una de esas personas

—Ya pues, contéstame, Congelador Andante Mayor— le dice burlonamente, Camus suspira molesto y algo cansado de los apodos que el guardián de la cuarta casa le ponía constantemente

—No sé que este cocinando Afrodita, ¿por qué no vas y le preguntas?— le dice cerrando sus ojos y contando mentalmente hasta diez

—Pero que flojera— murmura DM, viendo hacia las doce casas, y luego suspira y se levanta, Camus lo ve curioso, al igual que los otros— ¡Gatito, ¿traes comida?! — le grita a Aioria, que al escucharlo se desconcentra y recibe de lleno un puñetazo de Milo, que lo tira— Ups— dice Máscara, mordiéndose el labio inferior, para evitar la carcajada

— ¡Tú!— grita Aioria levantándose e ignorando a los demás, Máscara ve a Aldebarán y a Camus

—Nos vemos— y empieza a correr, Aioria lo persigue por todo el coliseo…

—Esos dos…—dice Hyoga, viendo como Seiya y Shun los esquivaban, el rubio voltea a ver a su maestro y nota como Camus los veía ausente— Maestro— le llama, el francés lo ve tranquilamente— ¿cómo se hicieron amigos?— el onceavo guardián ve a su alumno serio

—No lo sé, Hyoga— le contesta y ven como Aldebarán retuvo a Angello y Shura y Milo a Aioria— Tengo hambre— le dice y se levanta para acercarse a Shion, Hyoga lo sigue tranquilamente.

—… Que infantiles— dice Saga, viéndolos patalear, para seguir jugando, Mu lo observa y baja el rostro sonrojada, Shaka suspira y ve como Dohko se les acercaba

—Hacía mucho que no veíamos esto— la sonrisa de Dohko, provoca una mueca de incredulidad a Saga, y Shiryu solo se acerco a donde sus amigos

—Que miedo— dice Ban de León Menor, bastante sucio, pues el esquivar a esos dos dorados, ya que Geki fue empujado por Máscara y sin querer tiro a Ban, mientras Nachi e Ichi se reían de ellos

—Cállense, tontos— les dice Shaina muy sorprendida de ver como los dos de oro ya se estaban riendo juntos por lo sucedido— Si que son raros— murmura, y ve como Kanon sonría con diversión mientras se acercaba a Milo—… y gays— dice, molesta de TANTA desilusión, casi todos los dorados eran homosexuales, bueno Aioria demostró ser bisexual, pues fue novio de Marín pero ella lo termino y no dio explicaciones del por qué…

Shion niega la cabeza al ver la poca madurez de los caballeros, bien que agradecía que Saori estuviese arreglando unos asuntos en el Palacio, por qué sino la adolescente se estaría divirtiendo de lo lindo con las acciones de los caballeros

—Patriarca— la voz de Camus lo hace levantar la mirada, detrás del serio acuariano venía Hyoga…

— ¿Si, Camus?— le pregunta, viendo como Hyoga observaba fijamente hacia sus amigos

—Pido permiso para abandonar el entrenamiento de hoy— le dice

—Ah, ya son las dos— dice viendo el reloj de su muñeca— Ya acabo el entrenamiento— dice y se levanta de donde estaba sentado y elevando un poco su cosmo, para llamar la atención de todos dice— El entrenamiento ha acabado, pueden descansar santos de Athena, mañana desde las ocho empieza el entrenamiento, no quiero retrasos— y se aleja, en menos de un minuto, Máscara ya había tomado a Aldebarán, Aioria, Camus y de camino a Hyoga, y corría hacía Piscis, todos los demás ven el polvo que dejo eso— ¿y eso?— pregunta Shion, sorprendido y tosiendo por el polvo que se le metió a la nariz

====*******Casa de Piscis********====

Afrodita termino de preparar la comida, como para veinte personas, tenía el presentimiento que habría más visitas que las normales, pero no por eso menos molestas

—Ahora a servir— susurra, en eso siente una especie de escalofrío y se dirige a su entrada (la que da a la parte inferior) y ve una ¿estampida?, no era Angello arrastrando a los demás, el pisciano se aleja de la puerta y va por unas sábanas blancas y cubre todos los muebles para sentarse, por que estaba seguro que ninguno se baño, costaba mucho lavarlos

**…Continuará**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2: publicado 30 de Enero del 2011 a las 8:21 hrs, México**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Por qué yo?**

Hyoga veía seriamente como Afrodita de Piscis les servía de comer, voltea a su derecha, su maestro tenía una muy leve sonrisa en sus labios, divertido por como DM se quejaba de que el plato de Aldebarán tenía más que el suyo, y Afrodita le respondía que Aldebarán gastaba más energía pues el segundo guardián hacía de instructor y también daba combates de entrenamiento, en pocas palabras, Aldebarán no tomaba descansos.

—Mmm, es molesto— susurra Hyoga, y luego empieza a probar la comida, una especie de carne con huevos estrellados y puré de tomate, junto con algo de puré de papa, para acompañar y además el doceavo guardián les sirvió anteriormente espagueti, muy rico por cierto.

—Delicioso, Dita— dice Aldebarán comiendo un gran bocado, Aioria ya llevaba la mitad, y al ver su plato, Hyoga descubre que ya casi se lo acababa y ni cuenta se dio

—… Dita, ¿en serio no te casas conmigo?— le pregunta Aioria, sonriendo coquetamente, logrando que todos lo voltearan a ver

—No, gracias— contesta Dita, a punto de reír, DM deja su plato vació y con una sonrisa burlona dice, mientras Afrodita le sirve otro plato de espagueti

— Dita se va a casar con nosotros, ¿no, Alde?— DM voltea a ver a Alde, que bebía un poco de naranjada, se la termina y dice a la vez que Dita:

— ¡NO!— Camus sonríe, al igual que Hyoga y Aioria se ríe a carcajada limpia

—Todos saben que Camus y yo nos casaremos, ¿verdad, Cubito?— pregunta Dita con una sonrisa a Camus, el aludido lo ve sonriente y seriamente asiente

—Por supuesto, pero tener a estos tres de amantes no estaría mal— bromea Camus, dejando a su alumno sorprendido y a sus amigos riendo encantados

—Maestro— susurra Hyoga, sin poder evitar observar el ambiente de familiaridad, recordando algo parecido —"Isaac"— el cisne sonríe un poco, después de todo no había visto la sonrisa dulce de su maestro desde que pensaron que Isaac había muerto, y eso… le alegraba

—Ja, ¿te ha gustado la comida, Hyoga?— le pregunta Afrodita con una amable sonrisa, el cisne lo ve extrañado y luego ve su plato vacío

—Sí, me ha gustado…— el cisne observa a su maestro y dice viendo los ojos azules de Dita— ¿me podrías…mmm… servir más?— le pregunta sintiendo una calidez en su mejillas, pero negándose a creer que es un sonrojo. A Dita le brilla el rostro con la sonrisa que lo ilumina

—Por supuesto, Hyoga— y toma el plato y le sirve la misma cantidad que la anterior con muchísima alegría

—Hyoga…— DM lo llama, el rubio lo voltea a ver y el cáncer le revuelve el cabello— ¡Le alegraste el día a Dita, patito feo! — le dice riéndose

—Déjame, crustáceo— le dice, DM se carcajea

—Eres de los nuestro, Hyoga, serás un cínico, frío y buen cocinero si te quedas con nosotros…— dice sacando un cigarro, pero Aldebarán se lo quita— ¡Hey!— se queja DM

—Ni de broma fumas frente a Hyoga, Ange— le dice Camus, algo molesto

—… ¿me ensañarían a cocinar tan rico como Dita?— les pregunta recibiendo el plato que Dita le extendía

—Ja, Dita cocina horrible si lo comparas con Aioria y Aio, puaj, la más rica comida de todo el Santuario de Athena es la de Alde— le dice DM, y todos asienten

—Pero, ¿me enseñarían?— les pregunta, empezando a comer de nuevo, esperanzado, después de todo de sus amigos el que mejor cocinaba era Shiryu y desde que Shunrei estaba en el Santuario ya no los salvaba y la comida de Shun era más o menos rica pero rutinaria y la de Seiya muy tostada y las propias… eran puros enlatados; Ikki solo les servía cereal y leche… sin Shiryu sus estómagos estaban perdidos

—Si— dice Aldebarán— Si le hemos enseñado a DM a comportarse más civilizadamente, a Camus a ser un poco expresivo, a Dita a ser menos arrogante, a Aio a ser más comprensivo y a mí a ser menos tímido, ¿cómo no vamos a poder enseñarte a cocinar, Hyo?— le pregunta, el rubio ve como todos asienten a las palabras de Alde y se siente… cómodo

—Y también con problemas amorosos, o por lo menos te escucharemos y aconsejaremos como podamos— agrega Aio y los mayores suspiran

—Un momentito…— los ve fijamente— ¿todos ustedes están enamorados?— les pregunta sorprendido

—No, a mí ni me incluyas— dice Dita sirviéndoles jugo a todos

—A mi me ha gustado desde niño Shaka, pero para él solo soy su mejor y más querido amigo—dice Aio y luego ve a DM— lo incoherente es que le gusta Death y nunca le ha hablado— dice algo triste

—Ya que me menciono— dice DM, tomando la palabra— Pues Mu es mi imposible, pero no soporta mi manera de ser… ah, y está enamorado de Saga, aunque ni lo pele— dice tomándose de un trago su jugo

—A mí me gusta Shura, me le declaré…— dice Alde con una sonrisa triste— Me rechazó, sinceramente lo esperaba, nunca le había dirigido más allá de un simple saludo pero…— Aioria gruñe

—El tonto de Shura le dijo algo hiriente, no se conformo con rechazarlo y lo hizo sentir menos, el malvado— dice Camus, sorprendiendo a Hyoga, pues su voz se escuchaba muy enojada—A Shura le gusta Aioros, pero todos sabemos que Aioros no tiene interés en al amor—dice bufando

—Ahora que mencionamos esto…— Dita ve su jugo— Unicornio vino a preguntar si sabía por qué estabas triste, Alde— le dice sonriéndole— el niño te aprecia, y quiere ayudarte— le dice

—Pues es obvio, eres de los pocos dorados que ayudas a entrenar hasta a guardias, no haces a nadie menos ni te sientes superior, a veces hasta pareciera que quieres alcanzar a quien ayudas— dice Hyoga— por eso a todos nos caes muy bien— añade sonriéndole un poco el Tauro, que le revuelve el cabello

—Me animaste, patito— le dice

— ¡Ah, no me digas así!— se queja entre risa y DM también lo empieza a molestar, así que Camus, Aioria y Afrodita les quitan los platos, esa vajilla era un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Alde, con adornos en rosas azules y por nada del mundo iba a dejar que la rompieran. Aioria al dejar los trastes lejos se le avienta Alde y empieza una guerra de cosquillas

Shaka comía con Shun, Ikki, Kiki y Mu, el que cocino fue el hindú

—Maestro…—lo llama Shun, el rubio asiente— ¿está peleado con Aioria?— le pregunta algo preocupado, el virgo lo ve con sus ojos azules— Es que… Aioria antes venía a comer con usted y ahora siempre está con Aldebarán, DM, Camus y Afrodita— explica, Shaka baja la mirada triste y suspira, sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes

—No… nos peleamos— dice empezando a temblar y notan como empezó a llorar, los cuatro se preocupan— No hice nada malo… ¡no sé por qué ya no viene!— dice ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, Kiki es el primero en reaccionar y lo abraza, Shun también lo abraza— Extraño a Aioria— solloza

El de Leo deja de hacerle cosquillas a Alde y se pone serio

—Shaka— dice arreglándose la ropa y separándose de los otros que lo ven extrañados— Voy a ver a Shaka— les dice

—Con cuidado— dice Camus, viéndolo irse, sorprendido

—No te exaltes— susurra Dita, acompañándolo a la salida del templo

El rubio dejó de llorar al poco rato y en eso sienten un presencia entrar en el templo

—Hola, Shaka— dice la voz de Aioria, entrando y viendo como el rubio abrazaba al alumno de Kiki

—Aioria— susurra soltando al niño y levantándose, el león nota los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas de su mejor amigo y gruñe

— ¡¿Qué le hicieron?!— tanto Kiki como Shun se asustan

—No me hicieron nada— le dice abrazándolo del cuello— Tu eres el que no ha venido en dos semanas, Aioria— le reclama serenamente, aunque a punto de derrumbarse

—Ah, entonces… ¿llorabas por mi culpa?— le pregunta y Shaka asiente en su pecho— Si seré idiota…— susurra y ve a los intrusos— Lamento la agresividad, pero ya saben es mi mejor amigo— se encoje de hombros— Ahora les pido amablemente que desalojen el área— dice y todos se ríen un poco

—Ok, nos vemos luego— y Mu se los lleva y los deja solos

—Perdóname, no era mi intención alejarme de ti— le dice Aioria, Shaka lo suelta y lo ve fijamente en sus cielos un leve reclamo

—Apestas— le dice y Aioria se ve

—Joder, estúpido Death— dice y luego añade— me voy a bañar, ahorita regreso y hablamos— le pide

—De acuerdo— y ve salir corriendo a Aioria y siente algo molesto— me siento reemplazado por esos cuatro, Aioria— dice

Hyoga tomaba un baño en el cuarto de Dita, el templo de Piscis poseía cuatro baños, que podían ser usados independientemente sin afectar el agua caliente de los otros. Afrodita le dijo que iría por ropa suya, pues guardaba algo de ropa de sus amigos, pero como era la primera vez que era llevado al duodécimo templo pues no había ropa de su talla, pero agradecía que tanto Aldebarán, DM, Aioria y Dita lo aceptarán, desde lo de Hades y que los finados fueran revividos por Zeus, para darle en la torre a todos los caprichosos dioses, él y sus amigos a pesar de estar juntos, ya no se sentían muy cómodos y buscaban acercarse a los demás pero también el ser "fuertes" los volvía casi intocables y solo con los dorados podían tratarse cómodamente, por eso estaba tranquilo y feliz, pero eso era por que su maestro no lo alejaba y al igual que él, ya deseaba ver a Isaac…

—Hyoga, Dita te trajo la ropa, y me dijo que te informará que tu ropa de hoy se la quedará para tener un cambio y que no te molestases por su aroma, pero es el único que tiene— dice Camus dejando la ropa limpia— le dije que trajera tu peine y crema, así no tendrás que salir hasta que estés seco— le dice dejando las cosas

—Ya comprendí el por qué son tus amigos, maestros— le dice, saliendo y rodeando su cadera con una toalla limpia

—Son buenas personas, ¿no?— le dice tomando otra toalla y asiéndolo sentar en un banco cubierto de tela impecablemente blanco y muy cómodo, su maestro le empieza a secar el cabello

—Mejores de lo que creía a algunos— le dice dejándoles hacer como cuando niño— Me hicieron sentir… casi como con Isaac— susurra y Camus le besa la frente, como cuando niño

—Se dice "como en familia", Hyoga— le dice y el rubio asiente

**Continuará…. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: publicado el 8 de Febrero del 2011 al rededor de medio día**

**Capitulo 3: "Sueñas conmigo, ¿verdad?"**

Shaka bebía té mientras descansaba en la sala de Aioria, el castaño desde que le reclamó… no… desde que le informó que lo tenía abandonado, se la pasaba entre esos y él, algo que le extrañaba era que el alumno de Camus se les unió y Shun se la pasaba triste y suspirante por ello… pero en este momento Ikki era quien les invitó y les atendía, pues Aioria regresaría de Rodorio con esos, dentro de cuatro horas más…

—Maestro, ¿por qué Hyoga se junta con ellos?— pregunta Shun, viendo a su hermano y a Shaka

—Buena pregunta, Shun— contesta el rubio, e Ikki suspira, acabándose de un trago su té

—Puede por que le preocupa que su maestro se junte con Death y Dita, después de todo eran los asesinos al servicio de Arles— les dice el fénix frunciendo el ceño

—No creo que sea por eso— dice Shaka

—Bueno, esto se te verá bien, Hyoga— dice Afrodita con ojo crítico, el pequeño acuariano ve la camisa manga larga negra y lisa, de seda; unos pantalones blancos y algo justos, en especial en los glúteos, y unos botines negros de piel

—Se ve costoso— murmura el rubio y Alde le dice

—Digamos que te lo regalaremos entre todos— el cisne los ve sorprendido y es empujado por Afro al probador

—Sales y nos modelas, ¿eh?— le dice, dándole la ropa— Te buscaré un par de accesorios— y se aleja, a la vez que Hyoga se mete a uno de los probadores a cambiarse

—Bueno, ahora busquemos una camisa para mí— dice DM, alejándose a las camisas y Alde lo sigue pues necesitaba una camisa también

—Necesito un pantalón negro para esto— dice Camus con una linda playera azul marino y una sudadera negra

—Te ayudo— le dice Aioria, siguiéndolo a los pantalones y arrastrándolo a donde se encontraban los pantalones deportivos… al cabo de quince minutos los mayores regresan y se llevan una sorpresa al ver como Dita traía como diez bufandas y pañuelos

—Volví con accesorios, Hyoga— le grita al adolescente, mientras el nombrado sale un poco apenado

—Voy— le contesta y sale del probador, con el conjunto puesto, y todos lo ven sorprendidos

—Oh~, que guapo te vez, patito feo— dice Aioria viéndolo de arriba abajo y recibe un golpe en la nuca de Camus

—Delicioso— añade DM, Alde imita a Camus y le pega

—Adorable— dice Dita con un brillo en sus ojos claros Alde y Camus se ven y luego lo ven (cada uno de un lado de Dita)

—Muy bien, estas perfecto, Hyo— le dice Alde, pero Dita se acerca rápidamente para ponerle una bufanda blanca y lisa, también de seda y suspira

—Si fueras por lo menos dos años más chico que yo— dice con una mirada cariñosa, Hyoga se sonroja y baja el rostro apenado

—Vamos, cámbiate que nos tienes que asesorar, ¿eh?— le dice Camus con una sonrisamuy leve, apenas las esquinas de sus labios se curveaban hacia arriba

—Voy…

—Bueno, te vez muy bien, Saga-nni— le dice Kanon a su gemelo con una leve sonrisa al ver como preparaba la ropa para la fiesta—… si fueras a un velorio o una boda— añade burlonamente, pues el tercer guardián se puso un traje negro— Recuerda que es una fiesta de paz pero no por ello seria, ¿eh?— le dice y Saga suspira

—No tengo la menor idea de cómo vestirme— dice resignado y su hermanito saca de la nada un par de camisas, negra con una telaraña cosida en plateado en toda la espalda con mangas largas y otra gris lisa, pero de mangas tres cuartos y con un corazón rosa en el lado izquierdo

—Para eso me tienes, nni-sama— le dice Kanon empezando a buscar entre los pantalones de su hermano mayor— No creo que mis pantalones te queden, peso casi diez kilos menos que tú, así que…— Saga se empieza a desvestir, con un molesto cosquilleo en el estomago (que Arles haya encerrado a Kanon casi dos años, hizo una gran mella en el estomago de Kanon, comía poco), al quedar con su bóxer negro y con su nombre cocido empieza a probarse la camisa negra, y Kanon ve la ropa que se iba a probar… por las buenas o por las malas

—Tomaré la camisa negra— le dice al ver como saca un pantalón plateado, que no recordaba tener

—Combinaría, ¿no?— le dice acercándosele y colocándolo a la altura de la cadera de su gemelo, imaginándose como se vería— Te verías bien— susurra y Saga suspira

—Ok, ok, ya me cambió— le dice con un suspiro, colgando el traje y empezando a ponerse el pantalón con cuidado, pero nota como le entra perfectamente, se ve en el espejo y se le ceñía un poco en sus glúteos y muslos, mientras que de rodillas para abajo era menos ceñido— Se ve bien, ¿no?— le pregunta a Kanon que asiente

—Sino fuéramos hermanos, Saga— le dice Kanon y Saga le da un golpe en la frente— ¡Jajaja, era broma, nni-sama!— dice riéndose por el sonrojo de su gemelo y pellizcándole una nalga

— ¡KANON!— le grita Saga

Milo tomaba una taza de café, algo molesto, el tonto de Kanon todavía no pasaba a verlo… y para acabarla Camus salió con sus amigos.

—Nadie me comprende— susurra y luego escucha una risa

—Vamos, vamos, pequeño Milo, tampoco creo que sea para tanto— le dice la voz

—Aioros, para mí es un GRAN problema— le dice sonriendo un poco

—Oh si, se me olvidaba que Milo es el niño de los mil problemas— le dice con sarcasmo

—Y Aioros es el que no tiene hormonas— le contraataca

— ¡Ey, respeto a tus mayores!— le dice sonrojado y ambos se carcajean

— ¿Ya tienes tu ropa preparada para mañana?— le pregunta el artrópodo

—Sí, ¿y tú?— le pregunta

—Sí, voy a ir con un vestuario que deje poco a la imaginación— le dice con una sonrisa lujuriosa el escorpión—como se dice "ser guapo no es pecado, y presumirlo… menos"— dice el escorpión

— ¿Vas a ir desnudo?— le pregunta Aioros exageradamente— ¡Kanon te mata!— le grita señalándolo con el dedo índice

— ¡No!— le dice algo alarmado, pero riéndose de lo dicho

—Si me llevo esta…— Shura se ve en el espejo de su baño personal, preocupado, pues deseaba verse bien para Aioros, pero no… nada lo convencía, y no tenía a nadie a quien pedirle ayuda, pues Camus se veía molesto con él, y no tenía ni idea de que le hizo; pues a Aioros no podía recurrir, ya que deseaba sorprenderlo; Milo se la pasaba con Kanon; Dohko y Shion estaban organizando la fiesta, ya tenían mucho que hacer; Shaka y Saga no tenían ojo crítico, estaba seguro que Aioria y Kanon, respectivamente, iban a escogerles sus atuendos; DM lo odiaba y se lo había dicho más de una vez; Alde, no desde que se le declaró, ya ni se dignaba a hablarle, le daba pena, pues sentía que se paso al rechazarlo y no sabía ni como disculparse; Mu, era su única opción, ojala y lo ayudará.

Mu ya tenía su vestuario, un lindo conjunto blanco deportivo, pantalón, playera y sudadera, para que se complicara su linda existencia, si Afrodita le había regalado ese conjunto, hasta con tenis a la semana de ser revividos…

—Kiki, cuando tengas sueño en la fiesta me dices para que te venga a dejar, ¿de acuerdo?— le pregunta con una sonrisa a su alumno, que lo veía feliz

—Sí, maestro— Mu le sonríe con más cariño y suspira con fuerza, ojala y Saga se fije en él

—Quiero comer— se queja DM, y Aioria lo corea, mientras todos cargaban unas bolsas, Afrodita le hizo comprar demasiado… otra vez; deberían de hacer algo con ese mal hábito de Dita por que los estaba arrastrando al vicio de las compras…

La mañana se les fue como el agua de entre los dedos y, siendo las cinco de la tarde y con una cena en el salón del Patriarca, tenían que cambiarse o por lo menos darse una manita de gato antes de subir al salón por instrucciones de cómo comportarse durante el baile.

/**************************

Dohko besaba tranquilamente la mejilla de Shion, después de terminar de cocinar y acomodar los platos para servir

—Esos niños…— susurra Shion estresado, al imaginar el berrinche que le iban a montar "ciertos" caballeros, al comunicarles ciertas instrucciones de parte de Zeus, Hades y Poseidón… ¿por qué cumplirlas?, por que de eso dependía la alianza de paz con los dioses del mar y el inframundo, puesto que el dios del cielo no tenía muchos problemas con los embrollos de los que se agarraban el chongo por la tierra…

—Mmm, ¿Cuáles?, recuerda que son muchos, lindura— le dice Dohko, acariciando el largo cabello verde de su amigo/novio

—De hecho todos— le dice, sentándose al borde del sofá blanco y tomando un cojín marrón para abrazarlo— Me preocupa que Hades, pida que Ikki y Kanon se disculpen con Wyvern, esos dos no lo harán, son demasiado… ellos— dice Shion sintiendo como Dohko se sienta a su lado

—Athena, ha de ordenarlo, pero por eso hay que decírselos antes de que Hades los obligue y esto termine mal…— dice

—Poseidón también pidió que Kanon se disculpará con sus marinos y él— le recuerda Dohko

—Ese Kanon, más problemas no puede tener— dice Shion suspirando

—Sí, es un pequeño embrollo humano—dice Dohko y Shion le pega con el cojín

*****************-6:35 pm. Sala Patriarcal-******************

Todos los caballeros, dorados (Kanon de colado) y los cinco (principales) de bronce, se vieron obligados a comer juntos, a pesar de las diferencias (peleas) que cualquiera pudiera tener con algún otro caballero (DM y Afrodita)

—Hora de comer— dice DM entrando tranquilamente, sin detenerse a hacer el protocolo, Saga, Mu y Shaka lo ven con cierto grado de enojo, tras el cangrejo de luna, Afrodita hace una reverencia dirigida a Shion y Dohko e ignora a sus compañeros, con el mismo cuidado que ellos lo ignoran

—Ustedes…—empieza Shion pero se corta al ver como Camus entra con su alumno y con Aldebarán

—Milo— dice Kanon entrando de la mano del escorpio y riéndose tranquilamente, Camus se sienta entre DM y su alumno, mientras que Alde y Afro se sientan enfrente

—Buenas tardes— dice el escorpión celeste a los presentes, pero viendo insistentemente a Camus

—Tardes— dice una voz en la puerta, Ikki y su hermano entraban junto con el león mayor

— ¿Tardes?— pregunta Aioria, sentándose a lado de Shaka y dejando un asiento libre, en donde se sienta Ikki, quedando al lado de Afrodita— ¿todavía tengo comida?—le pregunta haciéndole ojitos de leoncito bajo la lluvia

—No hemos empezado, por lo que sí— le contesta el "siempre" serio de Shaka

—Y lo peor es que todavía faltan, minino— le dice DM, y se escucha el gruñido del estomago de DM—… jeje, lo siento, ignórenlo— les dice sonrojándose de golpe, dirigiendo su mirada al techo, mientras que la mayoría lo ven sorprendido

—… ¿Eres Death?— le pregunta un Shura, que iba entrando con Shiryu y Seiya

—Sí, ¿por qué? —le pregunta bruscamente

—Por nada es que no conocía esa faceta tuya— dice Shura, regalándole una torpe sonrisa— te queda mas— le dice sentándose a su lado

—No eres mi tipo, cabrita— le dice el cangrejo algo sonrojado

—Ni tu el mío, cangrejito— le contesta Shura, y en eso entra Aioros

—Ya dejen sus pleitos maritales para el rato— les dice, provocando que sus compañeros se pusieran como tomates maduros

—Aioros— le dice Shion, sentándose a su lado Dohko y en el asiento más cercano al de Saori, Aioros toma asiento, Seiya frente a él

—Buenas tardes, caballeros míos, lamento el retraso— les dice Saori algo apenada, al verlos levantarse y hacer una reverencia como saludo— Pueden sentarse y relajarse, este protocolo no me es muy normal— les dice viendo fijamente a Kanon

—A comer…

**/*********************************-**

Kanon estaba deprimido… no mentía… estaba encolerizado, Athena le ordeno disculparse con los Marinos y Poseidón… ok, no tenía problema con eso… el GRAN problema era su enemigo más… bueno al que respetaba más… Wyvern, el juez más poderoso de Hades… ese juez le infundía cierto grado de molestia, que mucho tenía que ver con esa devoción a Hades…

—Kanon, ya cariño, mañana te complicas, ahora hazme caso— le dice Milo sentándose en las piernas de su novio— Me tienes muy abandonado— se queja

—Y tú te la pasas hablando de Camus— le contesta, acariciando la espalda de su novio

—No es ni mi culpa ni tu culpa que Camus sea mi mejor amigo— le dice´

—No es mi culpa que este restaurando mi relación fraternal— dice y Milo bufa, molesto

—Ya lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que no me dejes abandonado—

—No somos pareja, Milo, solo amantes…—le recuerda el ex-marino— solo somos amantes recurrentes— le dice empezando a enojarse

—Y aún así, no me has satisfecho en las últimas semanas— le reclama el peli-turquesa— Además fuiste tú el tonto que corrió el rumor de que somos pareja, ¿eh?— le recuerda Milo empezando a enojarse

—No te comportes así, Milo— le dice rodando los ojos verdes y besando los labios de su novio— Ya, ahorita mismo te dejo hasta sin voz…

Saga, por su parte, se acostaba a dormir. El nerviosismo por la fiesta de mañana lo carcomía… ¡ese Kanon! Siempre metido en líos…

**Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4: publicado el 25 de Febrero d el 2011 a las 6:20 hrs, México**

**Capitulo 4: "Disculpándose ¿?…"**

*************- Salón del Patriarca, 7:30pm-************

La música tranquila envolvía el ambiente, Camus platicaba con sus dos alumnos, Isaac lo veía con frialdad e ignoraba a Hyoga, que se sentía horriblemente triste…

—Cam, mi amigo, mi lindo amigo— le dice Dita, abrazando a Hyoga que lo ve extrañado y sonrojado, en cambio Isaac lo ve alzando su ceja derecha— ¡Ups, acuariano equivocado!— le dice soltándolo y abrazando al acuariano correcto— Los confundí— les dice, y los tres lo ven incrédulos

—Piscis, mi maestro y Hyoga no se parecen, ¿sabes?— le dice fríamente Isaac, Afrodita lo ve y le sonríe

—Y tú eres igualito a Camus, antes de que lo integrará Death a nuestras reuniones— le dice, mientras escuchan como le aumentan el volumen a la música

—oh, vamos ¡A bailar!— grita DM, obligando a salir a bailar a Tethys, y siendo visto con enojo por Julián, los marinos y Kanon

—Ese Death…—suspira Camus, viendo como le enseñaba a bailar a la linda sirena, y que Kraken lo veía con ganas de matarlo y lo peor no era el único

—Death… ¿sabe bailar?— pregunta Aioria encimándose en Hyoga— ¿lo sabías, Dita?— le pregunta observándolo fijamente

— No— contesta Dita sorprendido

—Ah, ya veo— susurra Aioria, Hyoga tose llamando su atención— ¿Si, patito feo?— le pregunta el león inocentemente

—Pesas, gatito llorón— le dice Hyoga, Aioria se separa y lo obliga a pararse

—Entonces bailemos, patito— y lo jala a donde DM y Tethys bailaban

—Oh~, veamos bailar a nuestro patito feo, ¿no, congelador mayor?— le dice Afrodita sonriendo, y luego ve a Isaac, que los veía hastiado— Tu cicatriz se ve genial— le dice, señalándola, por la mención Isaac desvía la vista a donde Aioria y Hyoga bailaban, el rubio veía como DM se movía y negaba con la cabeza

—En cualquier momento el señor Julián se levantará para apartar a Death de la señorita Tethys— murmulla Saga, sentándose en el anterior lugar que Hyoga ocupo

—Oh, sí— dice Dita con una sonrisa encantadora

—Ven Isaac, acompáñame— le pide Camus, levantándose y viendo con cariño al joven Kraken

—Voy— ve de reojo como Dita le sonríe y como Saga observa a su alrededor y se aleja junto con su maestro

—Es lindo Isaac— dice Dita, viendo como Aldebarán bailaba con Saori, o más bien cargaba a la reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría, y provocaba admiración en todos— Alde baila tan bien, ¿en que no es perfecto el pequeño torito de ensueño?— pregunta Dita cruzándose de brazos, algo celoso de que Alde supiera bailar tan bien

—… … …— el silencio de Saga lo hace voltear a verlo, el ex-patriarca lo ve con frialdad, una frialdad conocida que respetaba y temía… demasiado

—… voy con Death— y se aleja de Saga que lo ve extrañado pues el piscis se aleja casi corriendo, con miedo, sin querer choca con uno de los marinos y ambos caen— ¡lo lamento!— le dice con voz algo ahogada y ve a un chico castaño de ojos verdes, muy lindo

—No te preocupes, linda— le dice el marino levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano derecha para ayudarlo a parar

—Soy chico— le dice Afrodita, totalmente apenado, y aceptando le ayuda del castaño

—Y también eres tan linda~ que me enamoras— le dice el marino

—Y tú eres tan molesto que me irritas, Caballo Marino— le contesta Afrodita y en eso se les acerca un peli-plateado de ojos dorados

— ¡Albafika!— y el pescado del zodiaco se ve rodeado por unos fuertes brazos— ¿cómo estas, mi lindo enemigo a muerte?— le pregunta restregando su mejilla derecha a la izquierda de Dita— ¡Como extrañaba tu cara de confusión!— le dice viéndolo sonriente

—Minos, ese es Afrodita de Piscis, no Albafika de Piscis— dice Radamanthys muy fríamente, y el peli-plateado le dice

—Lo sé, pero es divertido molestar al más bello de los santos de la señora Athena— una linda sonrisa aparece en los labios de Rada, y deja salir una carcajada al ver como Baian se ríe también

—Ya déjale, tenemos que encontrar a Fénix y a Kanon, para las disculpas que se verán obligados a ofrece— le dice Rada con una sonrisa traviesa

—Y a Hyo, para mis propias disculpas, hermanito— le dice Minos soltando a Afro— Nos vemos al rato, Afrodita— le dice y besa la punta de su nariz, el pez se sonroja y baja el rostro, mientras que el marino de Poseidón ve como el peli-celeste evita verlo

—Eh, supongo que eso se te volverá una pesadilla— dice y Afrodita mueve la cabeza afirmativamente— Lo lamento, ahora…— dice y rodea la cintura de Afro— ¡Vayamos a molestar a Krisnha!— dice

—Oye…— intenta decir el pez pero Baian lo ignora

Milo jaloneaba a su "novio" a un rincón "oscuro e indecente"… ok, estaban sentados al lado de Shion, Dohko, Ikki y Shun, mientras veían como Julián se levantaba…no… se intentaba levantar para alejar a Tethys de las "pinzas" del cangrejo dorado pero Hades, lo jalaba de regreso a su silla cada vez que lo hacía

—Déjala bailar, hermanito— le pide Hades

—No gracias, Hades— le contesta Julián/Poseidón, viendo como Tethys se ríe de cómo Hyoga casi se cae por chocar con DM… que le empezó a decir "patito feo"— Tengo que alejarla de ese…— Aioria cambia de pareja con Death y ahora el león dorado bailaba con la sirenita—… esos tipos— dice y en eso Pandora (vestida con un vestido negro con un leve escote, sin mangas y por debajo de las rodillas; su cabello agarrado en un elaborado trenzado que se unía en un chongo), aparece por la entrada con Hipnos y Thanatos (el primero con camisa y pantalón de mezclilla blanco y el segundo igual, pero de color negro)

—Señor Hades— dice la pelinegra, el dios del Inframundo al instante se levanta y jalando a Julián se lo entrega a su "hermana"

—Julián se educado y saca a bailar a la hermosa Pandora— y se lo entrega a Pandora que con un suspiro toma a Julián del brazo y se alejan, mientras Hades se aleja hacía donde Shura platicaba con Io, Caza y Sorrento— Hola, hola— les saluda con una radiante sonrisa y se sienta al lado de Io, que lo ve indiferente, pero los otros lo ven extrañados y sorprendidos

—Hola, señor Hades— dice Shura, cuando se recupera de su sorpresa

—Señor Hades— dice Sorrento, inclinando la cabeza y Caza le sonríe burlón

—Hola, diosito— le dice burlonamente Caza

—Inmaduro— le dice Hades, torciendo la boca algo molesto

—Tú viniste a nosotros, señor— dice Io pronunciando con sarcasmo el señor

—Baila conmigo, Lune— dice Aiacos con una sonrisa adorable, el espectro de Balrog en cambio intenta seguir leyendo

—Saca a bailar a las amazonas— le sugiere (ordena), viendo de reojo como las chicas se movían ansiosas, e inclinaban sus rostros, dando la idea de que observaban la pista de baile

—Pero no sé si son lindas, en cambio tú si eres linda, cariño— le dice el Garuda, robándole un beso

—Oye, tonto— le dice levantándose y alejándose de su novio, sonrojado, Hades los ve empezar a pasar entre los bailarines y cuando pasan cerca de donde él, escucha decir al Garuda

—Oh, Lune, amor, cariño— y se ríe un poco

—Kanon, Ikki— los llama Saga, sentándose a lado de su hermano, que no dejaba de hacer gestos de molestia— Ahí viene Wyvern— dice, Ikki suspira

—Falta Aiacos— pronuncia Ikki cuando los Jueces llegan a donde ellos

—Dijo que no necesitaba una disculpa de tu parte, que le ganaste en toda regla— le dice Radamanthys— y como a mí no me debes disculpas, ahórratelas— le espeta

—A mí solo me diste un pequeño golpe y arruinaste mi peinado, pero fue el cisne quien me derroto…— antes de que preguntara por el Pato, escuchan como Hyoga grita

— ¡Maestro, sálveme de estos locos!— todos ven como Tethys, Aioria y Death, ya tenían amarrados a Hyoga en una silla y sacaban de la manga de la camisa de Death… un… peligrosísimo…de color negro… era… un… ¿peine?… … … y una cinta para agarrar el cabello, y de la misma manga ¿Cómo es que se le veía tan ajustada?

—Espérenme, que me incluyo— y Minos se acerca corriendo a donde peinaban a Hyoga, o torturaban, era lo mismo, por lo menos para Hyoga

—Kanon…— dice Wyvern al ver a Minos empezar a cepillar y alabar la suavidad del cabello de Hyoga, y ver como Camus entra apresuradamente para salvar a su alumno más pequeño, con Isaac detrás y con una cara de fastidio total, que empeora al ver a Hyoga— voy a alejar a mi hermano del niño, luego hablamos— le dice viéndolo de reojo, sus miradas al cruzarse los hace sentir una descarga y Kanon asiente mientras lo ven alejarse a donde Minos ya estaba sacando unas tijeras

—Déjame cortarte un mechón, para olerlo durante las noches solitarias— le pide a Hyoga

— ¿Y para qué?— le pregunta Seiya inocentemente, mientras Jabu los ve

—Para masturbarme oliéndolo— les dice con una sonrisa adorable

… … … … …

— ¡No, Death, haz algo!— grita Hyoga, colorado a más no poder, ya que lo dicho por Minos hizo que todos en la fiesta se sonrojaran, mientras Death le sostiene la cabeza para que Tethys le amarre el cabello en una coleta alta

— ¡Minos, no toques ese cabello!— le grita Radamanthys, quitándole las tijeras con rapidez, cuando Tethys termina de amarrar el cabello y Minos se disponía a cortar un poco

—Ah, Rada, mis tijeras— le dice empezando a quejarse como niño, y olvidándose de Hyoga… … no, del Cabello de Hyoga

—Minos, madura, hermano— le pide Rada, viendo llegar a Camus e Isaac y ve a su alumno menor, que los veía con el miedo en sus ojos azules

—Listo, te amarré el cabello— le dice Tethys abrazándolo del cuello y dándole un beso en la mejilla izquierda y soltándolo para acercarse a Isaac— ¿se ve más guapo, Isaac?— el Kraken ve a su ex–enemigo, Hyoga observa al nombrado y cuando sus miradas se cruzan el rubio se sonroja y desvía la mirada, provocando incredulidad en el Marino

—Sí, te vez mejor— le dice Isaac a Hyoga, que se sonroja aún más y apenas Camus lo desata, empuja a todos y se aleja corriendo…

— ¡Hyoga!— grita Camus, preocupado, iba a correr pero es detenido por el brazo izquierdo, ya que Aioria lo jalo

—Cálmate, ahí va Shun— le dice Aioria señalando como Andrómeda sigue al cisne, en cambio Isaac los ve fríamente, y su mirada se fija en la mano que sostiene al congelador mayor, pero no es el único que se molesta por ello

—Pero…—empieza a decir el hielo mayor, pero Death lo abraza con el brazo izquierdo por los hombros

—Tranquilo, lindura, el conejito va poder tranquilizar a nuestro patito feo— le dice con una sádica sonrisa, Camus incomodo le dice

—Pesas, DM— le dice y Aioria pone su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Camus y el brazo de Death

—Sí que eres molesto, cangrejito— le dice Aioria, Isaac empieza a enfriar el ambiente

—Y me lo dice el gatito— le contesta Death, en eso se acerca Milo, enojado

— ¡Camus!— y lo suelta de ellos, viéndolos con odio— ¡No lo toquen, sucias lagartijas!— les grita

—Cállate, artrópodo— le espeta Aioria, ofendido

—Bicho molesto— susurra Death, y los tres se empiezan a insultar, por lo que Isaac toma a su maestro y a Tethys para alejarse de ellos— ¡La lagartija sobre alimentada es Shiryu!— grita señalando al dragón

… … … … …

— ¡Angello!— se escucha el grito de regaño por parte de Dohko

—Ups— susurra Angello— Bueno la báscula me escucho— dice, volviendo a abrazar a Camus, pero esta vez de la cintura, el acuariano se sonroja y baja el rostro

— ¡Suéltalo, Angello!— le grita un Milo, rojo de coraje siendo observado por su novio a lo lejos

—Saga…— el gemelo mayor observa a su hermano menor con tranquilidad, Kanon le sonríe suavemente — estoy nervioso— y le señala donde Aioria, DM y Milo se gritaban sus apodos— parecen niños—

—Y lo dices tú— susurra Saga, rodando los ojos

— ¡Oye!— se queja Kanon— Yo no hago esos espectáculos— le dice inflando sus mejillas

—…los haces, Kanon, y con mucha más gente observando— dice el gemelo mayor, viendo fríamente a su hermanito menor

—No… ¿lo he hecho?— le pregunta el menor, asombrado

—Si— le contesta su hermano mayor, viendo la expresión de Kanon, en ese momento Mu se les acerca

—Saga— lo llama con una sonrisa linda y un tierno sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas— Esto, ¿bailarías conmigo?— le pide cerrando sus ojos verdes, y con las mejillas más rojas, el gemelo mayor lo ve totalmente sorprendido

— ¡Cuidado!— grita Aioros, y en eso, Saga es empapado por un globo de agua, con lo que se levanta

— ¡Aioros!— grita casi a punto de morirse de enojo, ya que se tardo mucho en arreglarse

—Toma— Afrodita de repente y le lanza una toalla rosa pastel— Cuídala que es mía— le pide, alejándose y ven como otro globo le cae pero a Hades, en la espalda

—Tío— le dice Athena, sorprendida, Julián y Pandora lo ven, en eso, Aioria y Afro se acercan corriendo

—Señor, tome lo sentimos tanto— le dice Afrodita, viendo como Hades se dejaba hacer, por Aioria que le secaba el cabello al dios del Inframundo

—Debería de quitarse la camisa, puede resfriarse— le dice sacándose su chamarra, y guiando a Hades al baño

—Seiya, Aioros, Aldebarán e Ikki— los llama Athena, viéndolos con enojo

—Baian, Tethys e Isaac— agrega Julián

—Mañana decidiremos su castigo— le dice Shion, viendo a los caballeros

—Estoy muy de acuerdo— agrega Julián

**************-Baño De Visita, Templo Papal-*************

—Quítese su camisa y se pone mi chamarra— le dice Aioria, Hades ve como Afrodita le termina de secar su cabello

—Nos llaman— y los chicos salen

—No es para tanto— dice Hades, al estar solo, y se quita su camisa negra, y se pone la chamarra de Aioria— Serás, ese mocoso está más ancho de espaldas que yo— susurra, al ver los hombros y las mangas—…necesito otra camisa— murmura viéndose en el espejo

*****************-Con Rada-***************

El juez bebía junto con un Hipnos y un Thanatos, que se caían de borrachos. Sus ojos dorados observaban como Kanon, que aún no se disculpaba, bailaba con Escorpio, su mirada recorría la figura de ambos peliazules…

—Bonita vista, ¿verdad, hermanito?— el hermano mayor observa fijamente al de Grifo, el peli-plateado le sonríe con dulzura a su rubio hermano mayor

—Cállate, Minos— le pide el mayor, viendo las mejillas coloradas de su hermano, el otro lo veía con ternura aún más profunda— Deja de beber— le pide al ver como se acaba otra copa

—Mmm, déjame lo pienso…— el rubio se levanta y toma de la cintura a su hermano— no quiero, el alcohol es delicioso— le explica, Rada suspira y lo pega a él

—Cuidar borrachos no es lo mío, Minos— le dice el mayor, caminando mientras lo semi carga a donde Shion cuidaba a Kiki con ayuda de Dohko— Señor Shion— lo llama, a el cordero mayor se le acerca Athena y un recién regresado Hades, que veía a sus jueces

—Minos, ¿bebió?— pregunta de ojos esmeraldas, picando la mejilla de Minos que se remueve alejando su mejilla de la mano de Hades

—Ya sabe, hasta olvidar su rango— dice al escuchar como Minos tararea la canción que sonaba

—Aioros— Saori, ve como el castaño mayor se le acerca— Lleva a Minos a tu templo, y regresa ya que Radamanthys también se quedará en tu templo— le pide Saori con una sonrisa, el castaño asiente

—Vamos— le pide a Minos, el rubio se acomoda mejor a su hermanito

—Te sigo— le dice y los tres se retiran de la fiesta a dejar a Minos

—Mi-chan, no sabe beber— dice Hades con una sonrisa burlona, todos sus acompañantes lo ven curiosos, y Hades enfoca su vista en como Hyoga y Shun regresaban mientras platicaban muy juntos y como Ikki los veía, el dios del inframundo se muerde el labio inferior viendo al fénix con lujuria en sus ojos verdes— Ahorita regreso— y se aleja a donde el fénix, siendo seguido por la mirada de su hermano medio

**Continuará…**


End file.
